At Deaths Embrace
by Minxy 12
Summary: What happens when Percy dies after saving Annabeth during the giant war.
1. Tragic

**Percy Jackson**

Percy looked to his left and saw something what made his heart stop. The giant's hand raised with a green glow in it ready to hit Annabeth. Percy ran as fast as he could to get to her and push her out the way. He flew backwards into the ground. The giant walked over ready to kill him until the gods came over and sent him to the underworld. Annabeth ran over to were Percy landed and lifted his head on her lap tears falling down her face streaking it. Percy looked up her.

"Anna don't cry." Percy's voice was weak. That didn't help Annabeth to feel any better.

"Don't die Percy not today." he tried to move his head but couldn't.

"Don't worry I be waiting for you, don't cry…and remember me please, tell my mum I love her and tell dad… all I want him to be is proud of…me!" he reached up to his neck and took his necklace of and forced it into her hand. " Remember me …and move on please don't threat over me I'll see you again." he took a shaky breath.

" Remember I'll always love you." he shut his eyes and took one last breath. " Kiss me Annabeth." he muttered and as she did he died.

Just then everyone came over who were fighting to see Percy lying motionless and Annabeth clutching onto his necklace and his hand.

Poseidon dropped down on his knees and stared to cry but nothing could compare to Annabeth's tears as she felt her world stop. She screamed a cry of pure pain and hurt for her missing love one but no matter what she tried to do no one could bring back Percy Jackson Savoir of Olympus two times. Annabeth's seaweed brain. No one could compare to that not even Jason Grace. He too was hugging Piper as he saw his fallen friend . An oath to keep with a final breath. That was about Percy how he promised to save Annabeth if he needed to. Give his life for her and he kept that till his final breath.

That night the shrouds were burned Annabeth did Percy's. It was a sea-green shroud with a trident, a black Pegasus and other things like his sword and shield. Annabeth stood their tears in her eyes.

"When I was holding Percy and he was dying he knew he died a hero's death. He said he was sorry for leaving but he knew that the 'Oath to keep with a final breath' was about him. He promised to protect me if it even meant giving up his own life. He told me to tell everyone he's sorry for leaving and said to tell you he loves you and wants you to remember him along with everyone else."

"I love you seaweed brain hope you reach Elysium" and then she set the shroud a light. All heads bowed down in respect including the gods as there watched the fire die out. She walked over to Poseidon and Athena.

"He said his last wish was for you to be proud of him and you two to stop fighting." then she walked over.

That was the night Annabeth's world ended and that was the night Percy Jackson died.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the heads up... The correction has been made... It's Now 'Elysium' so thanks :)<p> 


	2. Down Hill

**Down hill**

It's been two years after Percy Jackson's death. Every since then Annabeth's life has been going down hill. Athena never knew that the son of Poseidon effected her so much. At this very moment Annabeth was sitting on a log camping for the night with Jason, Leo and Piper as they were on a quest to see if they could track down the residences of Gaia's army.

They sat there in silence as Leo cooked the food. Piper and Jason snuggled up in a warm embrace. Annabeth however was still quiet thinking about her seaweed brain if he had been her but instead all she had to remember him by was his camp necklace. Only five beads laid on that leather camp necklace those five bead representing everything he did as he was the Hero. The bead after the last giant war was the name Perseus Jackson 18.08.93 - 18 .08.11

Yes he died on his birthday the anniversary of the titan war of the day they got together and the day he died. He was the only one who died in that war and the sea hasn't been the same. Annabeth hadn't been the same nobody has. Not even the gods have. It even effected Zeus. It thundered every august 18th . Had a hurricane every august 18th and had earthquakes every august 18th. They all respected his last wish as he died in her hands that night. They all got on and all the Ares kids didn't repulse new kids whenever they walked through camp boarders. Poseidon was proud of him and no one ever forgot him. They always remembered him on that day the day he was born and the day he died. We always have party's that day. Whenever at the camp firer they told stories of his quest and how he saved Annabeth cause he wanted her to have a proper life. He gave his life for his one true love. For his only true best friend. The first person he met at camp. The only way Annabeth could live her life was for him.

Jason hardly spoke to anyone and Grover would've died if Percy hadn't of cut the link they had. He knew he would die. He just new it. that's why before they left Percy had a surprise for her.

(FLASHBACK)

_They were at the beach at sunset watching as Apollo finished his shift and Artemis stared hers with the moon. Annabeth and Percy sat on the picnic blanket eating the last of there chocolate strawberries. They looked at each other and smiled then they kissed. Little did Annabeth know was that was the last time she would have a date with him. The last time he would sit on the beach. Make her happy when she wasn't. she would never forget the words he said to her that night._

" _Annabeth no matter what happens know that I will always love you right."_

( END OF FLASHBACK)

Annabeth sat there tears in her eyes as she remembered the last time they sat on the beach at camp half-blood. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she clung on to his necklace the one that showed his love towards her. Her last present from him.


	3. All Gone Wrong

**All Gone Wrong**

As Annabeth , Leo , Jason and Piper went to sleep that night all Annabeth remembered was the site of Percy dying.

**(DREAM 3rd**** person)**

_Annabeth stood fighting. Completely unaware of what was happening around her. She was only aware of the clinging and the clanging of the swords. The cries of the injured and the sweaty demi-gods fighting against the enemy warriors._

_She could see Percy using his water powers to drown the hell hounds and hydras. Leo sending waves of fire burning the demi-gods on the other sides. Jason electrocuting people with the help of Thalia. Nico raising armies of the dead to help defeat Gaia and her army. Piper and Annabeth stood back to back. Annabeth had an aura of power of authority around her and they were scared to go near her. Piper with the aura of pink around her sensing that Aphrodite had help her. The beauty and power she had was scary as she made them do what she wanted to do._

_Completely unaware of the giant king with the power to kill her she continued fighting, until she got knock to the floor. She was about to tell the person to watch it until she saw who it was. Percy. Laying on the ground burns and cuts all over his body. She ran over to where he landed and cradled him as he said his final words and gave her his camp necklace. she promised to see him again. _

_That night she burned his shroud and his body. _

(**Present)**

Annabeth woke up in cold sweat. Her breathing was uneven. That was her every night. Dream about Percy's death then waking up not being able to sleep.

Her seaweed brain was dead and it was all because of her and that stupid prophecy. Without that stupid prophecy, without that stupid war , without stupid Gaia and the fates. He would be alive now and breathing. But she couldn't hate them. Percy never did so she wouldn't. just for him.

A crack in the bushes made Annabeth go back to the present. She pulled her knife out and got in the ready stance. A massive hell hound jumped out the bushes and knocked her over. She hit her head. She saw a flash of gold light and then the face of Percy then she fell in to an abbess of darkness.

Review Please need them….sorry about the late update. minxy12


	4. The Return Of Percy Jackson

**The Return Of Percy Jackson:**

Percy cradled Annabeth's head. Her shallow breaths coming out in short gasps. His world came crashing down as he had another chance in life given by the gods and goddesses as he saved them twice. Athena had given him her blessing as he saved her daughter. He came back to surprise her only to find her fighting a hell hound.

"Oh Annabeth," he tapped her cheek lightly.

" Come on wise girl open them pretty eyes of yours"

She stirred a bit but then stilled again. He stroked her hair and her head. He stopped as he noticed blood on his hand. Her blood. He pulled her bag off of her back and looked for nectar and ambrosia. He poured the nectar on her cut and gave a square in her mouth. He pulled his jumper of and gently put it under her head as a pillow. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his embrace. He fell asleep with his one true love in his embrace.

**The next morning:**

Annabeth woke up the next morning with a headache. She was in a warm embrace and was laying on the floor with a jumper under her head. She snuggled into the embrace a little bit more until she realised she didn't know who it was. She sat up and was suddenly dizzy. Someone's firm arm wrapped around her and lowered her back to the ground.

" Easy, easy." the voice soothed gently. Annabeth froze at the voice. That voice she hasn't heard for two years. She looked at his face. Tears blurred her vision and she pulled him down so she was buried into his chest.

"Percy…how, how are you alive?" she whispered. " I saw you die you died in my arms. This can't be happening." her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Thank the gods and goddesses , they thought the reward for saving them twice is for me to live. The three fates wanted me to live as well.

They spent the next hour and a half talking about what they had both missed since he died. They went back to camp and fell asleep waiting for the afternoon to come and for Jason and Piper to wake up.


End file.
